In the Shadows
by Moonlady9
Summary: Setsuna has lived her young life among the shadows suffering like a common slave. When tragedy strikes, she learns of a secret and is forced to walk into the shadows. Ch 2 is up now! R
1. Prologue Part 1

In the Shadows 

**Prologue (Part One)**

**Taking place in the Silver Millenium, Pluto**

**Summary: Setsuna's past has always been kept a secret for thousands of years from the Sailor Scouts. The reason she is so stoic and serious might be from her painful childhood before she meet the scouts.**

**Hey, well this is an alternate story to "Falling into the Darkness" I hope it meets with your approval. Please review so that I can get my insperation and continue writing both stories simultaneously. Rated for sexual and graphic content, violence and language. (I was actually getting shivers writing this chapter it's so graphic.) **

**This chapter is about her mom, Samara having an affair with Taiken, a servant of the royal household. They are caught by her husband, Makar, and torture ensues. The prequel will be at least two chapters, if not more because I have a lot to say about the circumstances in which Setsuna is being born into.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or environments, but I do own Samara, Taiken And Makar. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, stop that !" She said giggling not really wanting him to stop his sweet kisses around her body.

"As soon as you tell me that I am the king of this land" he said teasingly and gave her a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a couple more minutes, their tongues dueling for more passion. He pulled away and started to kiss her neck and her earlobes, which he knew had sent a shiver through his lovers body. She had been playing with his shaggy hair, and let him touch and kiss her anywhere he pleased for she enjoyed him. His hands were sliding down her perfect waist, and stopped at her thighs. She still had her fingers intertwined in his hair. He loved hearing her moan and groan the way she did, this was his job, to keep her wanting more, and he loved it. She was loving this, he was so much better that her husband, he actually paid attention to every part of her that made her moan, groan and send shivers up her spine, he was the best lover that any queen could have.

They spent another half an hour making love to each other.

After her breathlessness had passed and she could breath normally again, she spoke "Taiken, you know that in my heart you will always be king, and that is more precious than land, people and jewels. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I agree, but I can dream can't I? My queen, your highness."

"Yes, you can my King." She caressed his smooth cheeks and looked into his deep ruby eyes and kissed him again. He embraced her back. Their naked bodies pressing against one another glistening with sweat from their last "session". The heat from their bodies seemed to be creating a mirage around their bodies. She got up and started to dress herself.

He watched hypnotized as she put on her robe over her smooth body. The emerald silk robe matched her emerald green hair. She was indeed the queen of goddesses. He watched as the robe hugged her every curve, her shoulders, her waist, her hips. She was so beautiful. It seemed a shame that she had to be married to some pig that didn't respect her and treat her like the goddess she was. He walked up to her and embraced her around her delicate waist. He could smell her hair, it was fragrant with the smell of vanilla. He proceeded to kiss her neck. She giggled but pushed away from him. "Maybe you should get dressed," she said admiring his nakedness.

"Maybe I should, but maybe wouldn't you rather to see me naked?" he teased putting his hands on his hips.

"I would love to keep you always like this so I could admire your wonderfully built body." she said running her fingernails down his chest. He shivered when she touched him. "But, unfortunately, my husband will be arriving soon from his trip and I need to get dressed, so you must leave."

"Too bad that pig has to come back so quickly."

"Yeah, that bastard. I bet that he has slept with every servant and slave in here, whether they wanted to or not. He is such a sex addict. He's not even real royalty. He became a duke because the last king didn't leave a legitimate heir, the only blood relative that could be found was this bastard, son of a whore. He has bastard blood in him. Damn political marriages." she spat "If there hadn't been civil war then I would have never had to marry him. At least I have you." she said turning to her lover, who was now sitting down fully clothed and putting on his shoes. He got up and kissed her forehead gently.

"I truly am sorry for what you have to go through," he spoke "if you weren't royalty then we could be together, but like you said you have me and I have you, that's good enough for me"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, I wish we could be together but we can't and my husband will be here any moment so you must leave." she kissed him good-bye and let him leave. After a few minutes of loneliness she called her personal servant to dress her.

"How could you? You good-for-nothing whore!" He spat with anger as his palm hit her delicate facial features. With the force of the blow she was sent to the floor where she laid holding her swollen cheek. She gently stood up and spat in his face sending him to a fit of rage.

"You whore!" again he slapped her other cheek and again she was sent to the floor.

"You think that I wouldn't find out? You really thought that you could get away with fucking this shit!"

"He's better than you will ever be!" she yelled back from the floor.

He grabbed her emerald green hair and lifted it up so that he could see her face. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. "Don't you ever compare me to that scum! You here me!" he threatened in a low raspy voice.

"As if you weren't a bastard yourself, as if you don't remember that your mother was a whore," she replied quietly but with enough hatred in her voice to leave her husband stunned.

He looked at her in horror.

"How dare you say that to me!" he responded, his eyes wide with rage. He threw her head down, and she continued to caressing her swollen cheeks. He walked out of the room for a couple of minutes. When he walked back in two guards followed him each one holding an arm of her lover.

"For both of your indiscretion you will both be punished severely." He spoke calmly now.

"What are you going to do to him Makar?" she questioned with fear in her voice.

"Just watch Samara. For disgracing your husband, he will suffer dire consequences and punishments, and you will be forced to watch the torture of your lover." He replied with amusement lacing his voice and an ugly grin decorating his mouth.

She raised her dainty hands to her lips with horror and ran to her husband grabbing hold of his arm.

"Don't do it. Please I beg of you! Please! No!" she sobbed pleading to her husband.

He responded by slapping her down again were she began to sob uncontrollably.

The palace guards tied Taiken to the wall with ropes imprisoning him and immobilizing him. He had tears coming down from his ruby eyes, now as dark as blood with hatred. How dare he treat her the way he does. She's to be treated like the queen that she is. He looked kindly upon Samara's torn body. It tore him inside to see his love in so much pain, he would give up his life a million times before he would let anything happen to the love of his life, but know he was imprisoned and couldn't do anything to help heal her wounds, just watch and that was enough torture for him.

"Now, hand me the whip," The king commanded. Immediately a guard handed him a black leather whip with three tails and little hooks at the end of them.

Samara looked at the ends in horror as her husband began to advance on Taiken. She grabbed her husband by his arms

"Don't do this, please I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him" she looked into her husbands eyes.

"Get off of me. You don't have the right to be even touching me let alone requesting anything from me right now." He replied and pushed her off of him. She heard the slash of the whip cut through the air and land on her lover with a snap. Taiken howled at the pain. The hooks had been embedded into his skin and as the king pulled it off of him he could see the pieces of flesh rip off his body. Again and again the king whipped him with all the rage in his body and every time the hooks ripped yet another piece of flesh, Samara could feel the pain through the agonizing groans of her lover.

"NOO! STOP, PLEASE, STOP!" she sobbed putting her body in between her husband and lover. Resting her head on Taiken's bloody shoulders.

"Please don't make this any worse," Taiken whispered to her.

Looking into his eyes she spoke in a soft whisper that only he could hear "But I can't watch you go through this torture, every time I hear the whips land on your body and tear away another piece of flesh off your perfect body, it's also tearing a piece of my soul away. I would rather die than let you continue with this pain and suffering."

"I will endure all I can for our love, and know that I will always love you no matter what. You are a goddess and need to be strong. You are the most spectacular women that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I love you." With that said she kissed his tender lips.

"I can't let you keep hurting him like this, you bastard" she yelled at Makar.

"Move or you will also feel the sting of this whip."

"I can't, I won't let you."

Before she could hear the snap of the leather she felt the sting of hooks in her skin ripping her gown and skin away. She let a pained yell escape her perfect lips as tears rolled down he soft, velvet cheeks in torrents of pain.

"Suit yourself" the king replied.

"Go please go, I don't want to see you in pain, please Samara, go" Taiken pleaded with her.

"Know that I love you, and I will vindicate you, even if it's the last thing I do. Believe me." She kissed him one last final time with all the passion that the held within each other and was pulled away from her lover by the two guards.

"I think that I'm done whipping him," Makar said handing the whip to the guard that had handed it to him initially.

He walked slowly to the torn up body of Taiken. "Did you think that you could sleep with my wife and get away with it unpunished? You scum. Both of you." He growled to them both. "Now I can't even touch her because she's filthy with your touch and smut." He spoke to Taiken only inches away from his face. Taiken spat into his face all the bloody saliva that he had in his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU! FOR THIS YOU SHALL SURELY DIE!" he grasped Taiken's hair to expose his neck and with a quick movement of his wrist had slashed Taiken's neck, killing him.

Before Samara could say anything or attack him, the king told the guards to take her away. She tried to break free and run to her fallen lovers side and bid him a last farewell, but in the process the guard hit her temple and knocked her leaving a limp body for them to carry to the royal chamber.

The king stood in front of the dissembled body holding a bloody knife. Wiping the spit off his face with the back of his hand.

"As you know see, no one can get away with sleeping with my wife."

**Well I hope that you guys like it so far. Please tell me I really need to know so send tons of reviews! Please, pretty please? **

**Love ya all,**

**Josy (aka Moonlady9)**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**In the Shadows **

**Prologue (Part Two)**

**Well I hope that you guys are liking it so far. I think this is one of my better stories, I hope you all think so too. I hope that I am a better writer and that I grow some more. So tell me how bad or good I am. (I need the ego boost! Hehe)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just that I haven't had too much time with summer school and I've had writers block, but I'll try to update at least once a week or so, given the proper motivation (wink wink) hehe, so keep sending those reviews. Tell me what you think of it and maybe some suggestions that I might take to heart, depending if it fits my big picture and any questions send them over. Thank you.**

**To my reviewers:**

**dark transcendence: **well, like I explained to you, it's only the prologue so I wasn't going to get into too much detail.

**Bree-2006:** Dirty girl! Lol well anyways thanks for the review. Luv Ya!

**aQuA rHaPsOdY:** Thank you for reviewing, and I would appreciate if maybe you could give me some hints on how to better my story. There isn't a sequel, this is jus the prologue and the main story will start after this chapter. I hope that you like it. Please tell me, Thanks!

**My last chapter ended in the torture and end of Taiken. Samara is still alive. Well, better get finished with the prologue so here I go….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything in the anime/manga but I do own Taiken, Samara and Makar, so ask if you want to use them! Thnx**

* * *

When she woke up she was lying on her bed. Her head was throbbing, her cheeks were swollen and in pain. She lifted her hand to her bruised face, she noticed that her whole body ached and was severely bruised, her husband and the guards hadn't been exactly gentle. She tried to stand up but the excruciating pain coming from all parts of her body stopped her. Her back had been attended to. She could almost still feel the stinging of the alcohol on her flesh. After a few moments of trying to stand up through the pain, she finally managed to stand. Her muscles began to shake as if it was her first time walking, she sat down again to regain her composure. 

At that moment Makar walked in very calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Hello dear, how are you? I do hope your feeling better." He spoke nonchalantly.

She so disgusted by his demeanor that she was almost going to spit in his face again. _No, I won't do it, I wont stoop to his level. A pitiful excuse for a man. I'm better than that._

She stood up, slowly at first, after regaining her strength she walked to Makar.

"You hypocrite. How dare you do that to me after I know of all the women you have been with? Countless women, many might not have even wanted to, but your king and you can take all the virgins you want while I can't have one man, one person in my life that actually cares about me." She spoke calmly, with rage and spite lacing her once sweet, soothing voice.

"My dear wife. A man can get away with adultery, it is expected of him" he walked around her in circles as she stood still, listening, enraged. "but a woman, that is a completely different thing. Women are only made for one man, the man she marries. He takes care of her and protects her, and in return she is as faithful as a dog, does housework like a servant and gives her husband what he wants when he wants it like a whore." He stopped in front of her and leaned in for a kiss but she denied him her sweet taste instead he kissed her bruised and swollen cheek. He growled lightly at denying him a kiss.

"I don't need you" she spoke "I can take care of myself, I am queen I have a whole army to protect me, I don't need one man to take care of me. I control thousands. I will make sure that you will fall and wither into nothingness, that you go back to the whorehouse that your mother came from, and when you die, I will personally make sure that every single piece of your body is fed to the wolves." She ended her speech with so much rage that her small hands were at her side, clenched in fists, shaking.

He started into her eyes. They once were a light aquamarine, now they were a sapphire. Her eyes were full of hatred, loneliness and pain. For the split second that he first looked into her eyes, he was afraid. She was such a powerful woman. The aurora radiating from her wasn't the usual cheerful one, but a dark, almost evil one. He stepped back a couple of steps, admiring her beauty that shone through the pain and bruises. He turned around and left her standing in the middle of the room with her pain.

She felt so alone, empty, everything that had ever meant something to her was now gone, but now she had something else to worry about, her baby. She unconsciously rubbed her belly. She had something to remember Taiken with, a baby, a creature that was created in the midst of their passion, their unconditional love for one another. She would love this child with all her heart and soul because this was a piece of Taiken and her.

* * *

The night was dark, clear. No clouds, no stars twinkling their usual song. It was a warm summer night, a night that would be perfect for lovers to walk in hand in hand, yet in the palace there was turmoil.

"Hurry bring the sheets over here" commanded the midwife "and some towels and warm water. Quickly." The maid ran to the kitchen and on the way there told another servant to fetch the sheets and towels to take up to the queen and for the other room.

Samara was panting hard, as if she had ran for hours in the hot sun. She was sweating all over her body. She would cringe to the pain every so often. It was unbearable.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" She screeched. The pain from her abdomen was to as if the child inside of her was ripping away at her womb.

"I think it's time your highness." The midwife told the queen.

"Yes please, get this over with," panted Samara.

The midwife lifted Samara's knees up to the bed. She put down some towels under her and on the table next to her she had some sheets and a tub of warm water to clean and wrap the baby in.

Makar was waiting impatiently around the palace, thinking, pondering. _I have to get rid of this child. It's not even mine, but how? How? _He walked by a room where he heard screams, ear-shattering screams. He stopped in front of the door and stared at it. It was the room of a servant, Kita he believed her name was. Yes, he remembered her now, she was tall, olive skinned, golden eyes and legs that seemed to belong to a dancer. She was sixteen, she should have married sometime ago, but she never wanted to marry. Too many disappointments in her life she had told him one night.

He then saw a servant come out and stopped her.

"What's going on inside?" he asked firmly

"Kita is having complications." Answered the servant

"Fine, go and do what you must, just get out of my sight."

"Yes your majesty" she answered humbly, curtsied and ran off.

_Complications? Complications to what? Is she also with a child? _Then it dawned on him, about a year ago he had been with her, before he left to the front. His good-bye present, but after he came back he didn't see her at all for she had been moved and put to do other chores.

Another scream from inside the chambers interrupted his thoughts. He walked to the nearest bench to rest his tired feet, but before he could sit down a midwife peeked her head out the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. She was startled to see his majesty there.

"I'm sorry me lord, but the complications were too horrible and her baby was…it was born dead" at these last words she stuttered a bit.

"I see. Was it male or female?" he questioned

"It was a female, me lord." She answered quietly. He stood there quietly thinking. "Bring me the baby" he commanded.

"Yes me lord" she entered the room. He paced in front of the room pondering on how to make his plan work.

She came out with a white bundle in her hands. "Here it is sire" she handed him the bundle. He took it from her very carefully and walked to his wife's room.

When he arrived he called the midwife that was attending Samara. After talking to her he handed her the bundle and a small flask with a scarlet liquid inside.

"Yes sire" she answered solemnly and took both the bundle and the flask and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

The midwife put the flask in the table and handed the bundle to another servant and whispered in her ear so that Samara couldn't hear through her pained screams.

Makar was again pacing in front of the door quietly thinking about his plan, twiddling his thumbs behind his back, with a grotesque grin on his lips. _This is perfect, perfect. She'll never know, this is too perfect. _A gruesome grin escaped his lips. He heard another screech of pain and stopped his thinking, for it was louder and sounded more painful than the others. He listened intently and heard some the servants talking to the midwife and others talking to Samara "Breath" the midwife kept telling her. His heart was beating quicker at the anxiety of Samara giving birth, even if she wasn't giving birth to his own child.

He couldn't even remember how long he had been pacing and waiting since he had heard the last scream. Now all he heard was his wife grunting in pain and the midwife telling her to be calm and to keep pushing. Had it been five minutes? Or maybe ten? He didn't know, he was to busy thinking to keep track of time. At last he heard it, the cry that signified that the baby had been born. He stopped and wanted to run in and take the newborn, but held himself back and hoped that the midwife did what she was suppose to do. He sat down on the bench and put his forehead in his hands and prayed silently.

The midwife walked out with another bundle and handed it to him

"It was a girl" she said morosely as she passed the baby on.

He opened a gap to see the baby. She was so tiny, and looked exactly like her mother, the emerald green hair, the cute button nose, her lips as red as roses and the pink stain on her cheeks. The only thing that she had inherited from Taiken was her eyes, she had his garnet red eyes.

He looked up from the baby and looked at the midwife "Did it go alright?"

"Yes your highness, I gave her the potion and she will be asleep for a couple or hours." She bowed her head down in shame.

"Good, here is your payment" he handed her a small sack full of gold coins. She took it and went inside to attend Samara.

Makar went back to Kita's room and walked inside. He saw Kita lying on her side, she was sobbing quietly. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. She was startled and immediately sat up. He could see that her once bright golden eyes were now puffy and red from crying. He walked up to her and handed her the baby. She looked at him in confusion.

"You will take care of this child as if it were your own, raise it but never tell her that you are not her mother, she must never know that you are not her mother. You understand?" he spoke to her in a business like tone that she knew meant he had done something unforgivable.

In spite of it all she took the baby and nodded as to say she agreed. She looked at this child that and thought of it as a second chance, she might have never wanted to marry but she had always wanted to be a mother and after her child had been born dead her heart broke, but what hurt her more was that during labor the baby had come out wrong and had damaged her womb so she couldn't ever have another child. Her soul was shattered. But, now she had a baby to take care of, to nurture and to love. She looked at Makar "Thank you" she said shakily "but if it's not too improper, I would like to know who you tore this child away from?"

"It is too improper. All you need to know is that this is now your child and no one else's. if you ever tell anyone that she isn't yours then I will personally make sure that you are exterminated most painfully"

He stared at her in hopes that she would understand the seriousness of the situation, she nodded in understanding and left. She looked down at her new baby "I'm going to name you Setsuna" she told the baby and began to feed her.

**

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write, but I'm finally done YAY! Any questions, please send them to me and I will try my best to answer them. Laterz, **

**Josy**


End file.
